It has been well known that in designing a golf ball, in order to achieve a long flying distance when the golf ball is hit, it is important that the resilience of the golf ball itself be high and the air resistance generated due to dimples arranged on the surface of the golf ball during its flight is reduced.
JP 2002-531232 A discloses a dual dimple configuration, in which a center recess and an annular recess are arranged in a specific condition.